


Spider!

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne's fear of arachnids takes its hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider!

Phryne stood checking her lipstick in the mirror in only a slip and stockings in preparation for a nice evening out to dinner with Jack. It had only been a few months since they had leapt into a physical relationship, and she found that the smile staring back at her in the mirror was mostly thanks to a very gentlemanly inspector. Even then, Phryne's smile grew just thinking of Jack and his often-stoic expressions. Oh, how she loved pulling a playful smirk from those glorious lips.

She was reaching down for a comb when her eyes went wide and she froze in terror. There just beneath her on the floor was a large, hairy spider - crawling directly toward her. She tried to find her voice to call Jack for help, but only quick, small breaths would pass through her, and she simply couldn't move. She felt frozen in place.

When the spider made a quicker jump closer, Phryne screamed uncontrollably, and leapt up onto the toilet seat, pasting herself against the wall in absolute horror.

Jack had been tucking his buttoned shirt into his trousers when he heard the scream that terrified him - Phryne's scream. Without a thought, he flew from down the hall, and rounded two corners to position himself in the door frame of her ensuite bathroom.

There in his sights stood Phryne - on the cover of the toilet with feet dancing in fear and eyes as wide as could be. With no seriously threatening sight, Jack opted to follow her line of sight to a spider crawling along the floor.

Since the house was built so well, and since Mr. Butler always ushered away the little critters he found downstairs, it was very rare for Phryne to see such daunting arachnids in her room. However, it had happened once before since Jack had begun staying over, and he had to curse his inability to guess what that scream had meant. Since when did Phryne scream when she found herself in real danger? She most certainly did not. She handled most truly dangerous situations herself, or called for backup. Jack smiled at the sight she made pinning herself against the wall.

"Well? What's the matter?" he asked teasingly, taking another long sweeping look of the room.

"Jack ... Jack it's not -FUNNY!" Phryne shouted in horror when the creepy crawler moved again, seemingly aimless in its wandering. "Please ... please ..."

"I wish you'd beg me more often," Jack chuckled, leaving to find something in which he could catch the spider. Especially since engaging in a more intimate relationship with Phryne, he found there was not much he could deny her.

In the meanwhile, Phryne tried to steady herself against the wall - keeping an uneasy eye on the monster that terrorized her tile floor.

"I got it," Jack smiled, being careful not to upset the spider as he closed the small glass bowl over the pest, looking up at his lover: "Phryne, I got it. You can come down now."

"I'm scared," she said quietly, motioning for him to come closer as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack approached, laughing with gusto when Phryne turned him to leap onto his back.

"Always glad to offer a ride," Jack kidded humorously, looping his hands around Phryne's thighs to walk her into the bedroom. He was still laughing as he let her onto the bed where she squirmed and shivered with exaggerated disgust.

"Euuh!" she shivered, feeling somewhat wounded when she spotted the smirk on Jack's face. "What? ... I'm allowed to be afraid."

"No, I'm not complaining," Jack smiled, reaching for her chin to meet eyes with the woman he would always love as solidly. "I kind of admire the way you scream bloody murder every time you see one of those things."

"It's not funny," Phryne pouted naturally. She had her arms crossed when Jack kneeled onto the bed, and dipped in to place a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"I do ... and I find it very sexy that I can be the one to save you ... from the monstrous eight-legged beast ..."

Phryne rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that she quite enjoyed the joke - after all, she knew Jack was right about the small creatures. Regardless, she could hardly control her fear even as Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Jack ..."

Just when he thought she was succumbing to desire, she finished her thought.

"It's still in there, Jack ..."

He rolled his eyes with a reluctant smile, and sighed: "Yes, Dear."


End file.
